


Stand By Me

by Geyonsis23



Category: bangtan sonyeondan
Genre: Fluff, I choked on rainbows bc of this idea omfg, Idol x Manager AU, M/M, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geyonsis23/pseuds/Geyonsis23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin loves interacting with people who he sees as a potential idol, moreso, he's lowkey searching for someone whose vocals would blend beautifully with his.</p>
<p>He finds an interesting name online and his research showed him results of a well-known game master.</p>
<p>Jeon Jungkook was an introvert, but actually really smart.<br/>Park Jimin is a desperate but clever producer.</p>
<p>[Bigbang Top's voice] Boom shakalaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just in the mood for JiKookies haha~~  
> //shotd
> 
> Ok no this is my apology letter to people looking forward to that angsty fic of mine. The upcoming chapters could be very damaging and I don't want coffins to rain on Valentines so yes I apologize via this. Enjoy~!

“Hm?? This guy…”

  
Park Jimin was going through his usual scouting of people around Japan. He found a guy by the name of Jeon Jungkook, and that he’s a gamer. He has several channels that were guarded with heavy passwords that even Jimin couldn’t decode without help. He decides that Jungkook was another good talent to scout, that his skills would be much appreciated and Jimin wants him to be under his wing, though it’s going to be tough because he’s not sure if the kid was music talented. He started contacting some talented people he had connections with and produced a simple online game.

  
Days went by, and Jimin just spent his time playing the game, not worried about the date of the auditions nearing. Usually, every single CEO of music companies would be cramming, calling lots and lots of people to help them recruit unique talents and everyday, the chances of getting a unique star to produce lessens. Yet Jimin was on his bed, drinking coffee and playing a simple game. He was in a ‘party’ with Jungkook, a term for partners in game and they just chat about random things, just casual with each other. He enjoyed chatting with the latter and was thankful that Jungkook actually can sing and dance, and they both open up things to each other, which makes Jimin a valuable friend to Jungkook.

  
A message pops up on Jimin’s screen and it’s a gif of a tiny box greeting him.

  
“Hey, hey I’ve watched something funny the other day!” 

“Really? Was it the comedy cartoon update? www” 

“www you really do know me well ww watch iiiitttt you should!”

 “Lmao okay okay I will www that show’s totally worth it” 

“A friend of mine made it! She’s got the best humour I love her a lot lol” 

“Oooh yeah famous friends are really passionate aren’t they? Man, I hope my music gets known too!” 

“Oh yeah, I read this on the news earlier and you mentioned that you like making music right?? You know that famous company hiring idols right? Try auditioning?”

 “Oh my god, yeah! Yeah I heard! But– I’m kinda nervous about it. Like, really nervous!! I don’t think I’m good enough.” 

“Hey did you know? I listen to your music a lot. Even if it was just acapella, it’s good! They’ll want you I promise.” 

“Ahh, but you’re a friend, makdoongie. They’re pros, pros! I don’t think I can do this.” 

“Okay, how about we meet up and talk about it? Let’s eat cake!” 

“Yes, okay that helps. Thank you so much, I really appreciate your guidance!” 

“Yay! Can’t wait to meet you in person. You seem chill to be with. I’m looking forward to this!”

 “All right! See you soon!!!” 

“Bye bye~”

  
Jimin saves Jungkook’s number on his phone, closes his laptop, closes his eyes, clears his mind and breathes. He smiles as he inhales the air of success and that his luck was on his side once more. He grabs his phone and looks at his playlists, and plays Jungkook’s song cover of a song that’s not really famous but he has gained fans because of it too. There were parts where he was rapping but for some reason, it was auto tuned. Nonetheless, his raw voice was what Jimin’s after. He felt safe, comforted and satisfied. It was three minutes of bliss and his ears never lie to him. He and Jungkook had exchanged covers of songs, some were for fun and some were for showing off at each other’s faces. They have sent each other derpy pictures, snapchat stories that made no sense but were still funny and they got really close to each other. Whenever they post each other’s video of song covers, in which Jimin wears a wig and the first comment was always, always a dummy account of Jungkook’s, in which he just disses him and he cracks up because it was really funny and that they’re both immune to keyboard warriors.

  
The day of the meetup arrives and Jimin was on the venue rather early, looking fresh with his vividly parted orange hair and massive forehead visible, was accessorized with silver star piercings on his ears, wearing a silver heart pendant over a refreshing white shirt that was tucked under a fashionable blue leather jacket and black pants that was folded up to the area nearing his ankles, with black combat boots. His phone was white with a phone strap of his and Jungkook’s online game avatars. He can hear people mumbling things about him being cute and refreshing and all that jazz but he just smiles at himself.

  
He was just meddling with his phone when minutes later, a black car stops in front of the restaurant they were meeting at. Jimin stares, wonders if he’s missing something for Jungkook to make such an appearance. He catches up to the situation rather quick, figured out that Jungkook was also investigating the same way Jimin investigated him. He sighs, unimpressed at the effort Jungkook exerted. He hides it really well though, because he wants to just be in a situation where they’re friends, and not some big deal thing.

  
The door of the car opens, and he sees the friend he plans to scout with dark cherry hair color parted, wearing a white polo shirt with all those tiny artsy details, jumper straps attached to his pants, a black choker matching his, leather pants that shape his legs well, and black combat shoes. Jungkook looked like an idol, and people were mumbling about the two of them now. He had an innocent look on his face as he approached Jimin.

  
“Heya. Nice weather today.” 

“So… are you doing this on purpose, Kookie?” 

“Can’t an introverted guy want to look good sometimes?” 

“So, you’re usually like this.” 

“This is the first time I’ve met up with a friend.” 

“Ah… my apologies, then.” 

“No biggie.”

  
Jimin stares straight into Jungkook’s eyes for a moment and shifts his gazes a lot. He felt off about doing business with the boy and it looks like he has informed his bodyguards that he’s meeting with someone who’s a pretty big deal. Jimin just sighs as the waiter has delivered his strawberry shortcake. Jungkook stares at his order so very intently, blinking a bit faster and almost bites his thumb but he stops. Jimin notices and lets out a sigh of defeat.

  
“I actually ordered it for you.”

 “Wow, that’s so Jimin PD-nim of you. Thanks very much.”

  
Jimin slides the small plate to Jungkook’s side and somehow, the gazes of people around got stronger, though they have no idea of what’s going on. Jimin watches Jungkook as he happily digs in the shortcake. After a few chews and nibbles, he puts the fork down and he now beams, even more than earlier.

  
“So, you’re going to ask me to audition, am I right? "

"The surprise was ruined but yeah. Yes, I am. I want you to be in a band that will symbolize the youth of our generation. Are you willing?” 

“Sure.”

  
Jimin blinks, thinking that Jungkook might not have heard him right but the boy was looking straight at him, and repeated his answer.

  
“Yes, I am willing to audition. Why not? We’re friends and you need my help. I don’t do much things anyway.” 

“Oookay?” “

It’s a deal, Jiminie hyung. You can trust me on this like how I trust you.”

  
Jimin lets out a laugh because of the nickname given to him and he reaches out a keychain of their avatars and hands him his avatar.

  
“And that’s why, this is your pass on the day of the audition. I plan to give out special passes to those who I meet up to deal with. Isn’t it more fun this way?”

  
“Cute! Wow, we meet up and I’m showered with gifts. You sure you’re not a fan of mine?” 

“Hah, you’re the fanboy here. I saw your supposed entry for the online audition, you know.” 

“Damn. I knew someone would still re upload it. You’re a research monster. You’re scary.” 

“Isn’t it natural for friends who are well known to research stuff about one another?” 

“Stalker. Ahh Jimin PD-nim is a creepy stalker! But it’s okay, I have a folder full of blackmails dedicated to you.”

 “Ahh, this means war! I’ll get back at you just you wait.”

  
The two of them were having fun teasing each other until Jimin’s watch beeped, indicating that it’s time to attend to other matters.

  
“Ahh… time’s up for me, Kookie. I’ll see you at the auditions.” 

“All right. Oh, and hey hyung!” 

“Yeah?”

  
Jungkook stood up and raised his arms to the air.

  
“High five.”

  
Jimin smiles and meets his palms with the tall dongsaeng, and Jungkook’s lips formed a real smile. Jimin bows, and makes his way out as Jungkook sits back down and eats his cake in peace while staring at the avatar keychain he had received. He finishes the cake, goes out and calls his bodyguards. He went online the moment he got home to thank Jimin properly, but all his accounts have been deleted already. He looks at his phone and sent a smiley, only for it to go to his own inbox. Jungkook laughed out loud, and he went on a random site and hacked a certain app, and sent a message to Jimin.

  
Jimin’s phone beeped, and a message automatically opened itself for him to see.

  
“I hate losing. And you already know that. Thank you for today hyung, see you soon!”

  
A message that said that it would terminate the message after three seconds, and Jimin smiled widely at it, biting his lips as he giggled at the air, excited for the auditions to happen soon.

  
“Ahh, Park Jimin. What are you, twelve? Aigoo, but he is literally so cute… that Jungkookie…”

  
Jimin giggles at the air again, staring at his game avatar, smiling crescents at it. Jungkook was doing the same, except he wasn’t in a car but on his bed singing “Paper Hearts” while the butterflies in his stomach kept tickling him all over.

  
“Park Jimin hyung. Not cute, not cool, not good looking, is a huge loser, not a good person and not at all…”

  
Jungkook smiles and drops his arms on his eyes, giggles turning into laughter, his heartbeat somehow gotten a bit faster than usual, and he turns sideways, places his game avatar on his chest and hugs it, as he took slow, deep breaths.

  
“The first friend I’ve ever met.”

  
The young boy drifts to deep sleep afterwards, while the opposite effect happens to Jimin.


End file.
